


harry and nate act hella gay

by Thornsenpai



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, also cat au, also my tags suck, at the end, bc why not, cats are cool dudes, dont read this, harry and nate are gay, i mean???, i might add more to this idk, its that bad, kinda gay, like its shit when ur on a period, sam and sully are only mentioned, sam and sully get scared when nate randomly disapears dont ask why, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornsenpai/pseuds/Thornsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>school demanded a short story so I wrote gay fanfic about a certain Nathan Drake and Harry Flynn<br/>oh btw theyre also cats because im a lazy shit and cats in woods acting gay are easy to write<br/>this is super short and bad don't even read this unless your desperate and only the garbage fics are left</p>
            </blockquote>





	harry and nate act hella gay

**Author's Note:**

> I had a write a thing for school again so I wrote a really gay fanfic
> 
> I had to delete some of it for school since I had a word limit rip
> 
> this is the full version though so don't worry  
> also cat au bc I suck lmao

A brown furred feline was prowling around the forest at night, knowing he was supposed to be looking for something but couldn’t remember exactly what that was. Instead, he simply walked around the forest quietly, careful to not get spotted by anything that he could consider a predator. After a while, he began to hear a noise, like leaves being crushed. It was quiet enough for the brown-pelted cat to know it was small, and not a danger. As he began to get closer to the noise, be finally noticed what it was; a field mouse. His eyes began dilating as he sneaked up to it, getting closer and closer.  
Just as he was about to pounce, something else--something he didn't recognize right away--had jumped out of a nearby tree and scared away the mouse right away. The feline was about to turn and chase after his prey when the strange thing from before suddenly jumped at his side, knocking him over. He left out a tumultuous yowl as he hit the ground, and looked up at the attacker who had pinned him down.  
He noticed that the attacker had black fur with a brown stripe down his back, and a bit of gray stripes around him. He also had some tears in his ears, obviously from fights with other creatures. The brown feline found himself recognizing who the other cat was, “Flynn?” He questioned, seeing if he was correct on who it was. The cat above him smirked, and answered with a, “'ello, Nate. Nice to see ya' again!” with a bit of a British accent.  
The British feline stepped out of the way, and allowed Nate to get up. “How did you find me here? We're in the middle of the woods, dude!” Nate asked. Flynn just laughed, sat down, and wrapped his tail around his paws, “No idea, mate. Guess luck was on my side today.” Nate found the situation to be quite keen – and he purred as Flynn smiled at him; the small things Harry did made Nate incredibly happy, though he couldn't explain why exactly. “So, how 'bout we go meet up with the others? They must be worried about where we've gone off to.” Flynn stated, and stood up again, stretching a bit. Nate nodded his head, and the two set off to find the others; Nate could only hope Sully and Sam weren't freaking out about him sneaking out again. The two talked as they made the way back to the city, and they both enjoyed every second of it, even if they swore to keep it a secret from each other and the others. Even if they wouldn't admit it yet.  
Love is a feeling you can't really get rid of, ya know?

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this read my other fic called Rainy Days im actually putting effort into that so pls


End file.
